This invention relates generally to wall panel systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to electrified wall panel systems.
Wall panel systems are used extensively in commercial and industrial settings to define workspace, provide privacy, control traffic flow, and minimize noise. Wall panel systems can also provide suitable structures for use with desks, tables, shelves, trays and the like as well as with other furniture, components, equipment and material such as may be used in a commercial or industrial setting. In addition, wall panel systems can be advantageously integrated into the design and decoration of a commercial or industrial setting.
Wall panel systems may be comprised of individual wall panel units of various types and sizes. Wall panel units may be full height floor-to-ceiling walls or may be walls of less than floor-to ceiling height, or may be comprised of a combination of such walls of varying heights. Wall panel units may totally enclose or only partially enclose specific areas depending upon the particular needs of the site. An advantage of wall panel systems of this type is that they can be reconfigured relatively easily compared to permanent wall structures (such as studs and drywall, plaster, or concrete).
In using wall panel systems, it is essential to provide electricity to workstations located in and around the wall panel units. Present demands for electrical power consumption may require the provision of several circuits through a wall panel system. Present demands may even require the use of one or more isolated circuits that do not share a neutral or ground wire with other circuits in order to minimize electrical interference that might cause problems for computer or communication systems. Accordingly, it is desirable that an electric distribution system be provided with the wall panel system that is easy to install yet provides a high level of electrical service.
Related to the feature of ease of installation is reconfigurability. Wall panel systems may be preferred over permanent wall structures because of the relative ease with which such systems can be reconfigured to adapt to the needs of a changing or expanding business. In particular, where a wall panel system is of high quality and durable, it is possible that at some point during the use of the wall panel system, the user's need will change and a reconfiguration of the wall panel system will be desired. In such a case, it would be advantageous to have an electrical distribution system that can also be easily reconnected and reconfigured at the user's site either in the event of a reconfiguration of the wall panel system or in order to provide a different level of electric service to an existing wall panel system.
Different types of electrical distribution systems are provided for use with wall panel units. One previous wall panel system that included an electrical distribution system provides electrical receptacles at the lower bottom corners of the wall panels. In such a configuration, electrical receptacles may not always be easily accessible. For example, where wall panel units meet in a corner, the electrical receptacles may be out of reach. Moreover, an electrical connection between the corner receptacles through the interior of the wall panel must be provided. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrified wall panel system in which the electrical receptacles are readily and conveniently accessible.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a multi-circuit electric distribution system for wall panels that minimizes the number of different parts and components.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an electrified wall panel system that can be readily and easily reconfigured and reassembled.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an electrified wall panel system that can provide a high level of electric service yet is flexible so that it can be readily and easily assembled and reassembled without requiring substitution of different parts or components.